I want to become strong
by Shinigami-baka
Summary: Alors qu'Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs lors de son combat contre Aizen ; Renji s'entraîne. Les coups pleuvent dans l'air frais de cet espace clos qui lui sert de repaire ; il pense. Dans son souffle court et saccadé par l'effort, ses lèvres fines ne transmettent qu'un unique message : "je veux devenir fort..."


I want to become strong

Renji abaissa la lame acérée de Zabimaru devant lui, détendant ses muscles contractés par l'effort physique qu'ils enduraient. Le Shinigami retira sa main droite de la garde bordeaux de son arme et la porta sur son visage humide afin d'essuyer la fine pellicule de sueur qui menaçait de tomber sur ses yeux noirs brillants. Le vice-capitaine de la noble sixième division reprit alors sa position initiale. Les jambes écartées à la largeur des épaules et le regard droit fixant l'horizon droit devant lui, il s'appliqua à lever puis abaisser son sabre sur un adversaire imaginaire.

 _Plus fort…_

Il abattit son sabre. Dix. Vingt. Trente fois. Il ne le savait plus. Il ne les comptait plus. Chaque coup était plus puissant que celui qui le précédait et Renji ne s'appliquait plus qu'à trancher l'air frais de la caverne à l'aide de Zabimaru. Aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles de Shinigami si ce n'était le sifflement aigu de son trancheur d'âmes qui fendait les airs à chaque mouvement de ses bras recouverts de bandages blancs salis par la sueur et le sang. Depuis qu'il commençait à s'entraîner, ce n'était pas rare qu'il en ressorte blessé. Le Shinigami aux longs cheveux carmin s'arrêta; le souffle court, et commença à observer les bandages qu'il portait sur le bras droit. Renji grimaça en touchant son bras bandé. Cette blessure, qui était en fait une brûlure, s'était formée suite à un sort de hado qui avait mal tourné. Il aurait du s'en douter, qu'il n'était pas fait pour le kido depuis les prouesses qu'il avait effectué lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune étudiant à l'Académie Shinô. Il n'avait pas le don de Rukia pour ce genre de chose. _Rukia…_

 _Je veux devenir fort…_

À ce nom, le regard de Renji devint de fer et il reprit ses katas à répétition, ignorant ses muscles qui tétanisaient à cause de l'effort. Rukia, son amie d'enfance du Rukongai. Dire qu'il s'était juré de protéger celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur. Tu parles… Tout ce qu'il avait mené jusqu'à pour la surveiller n'avait servi à rien. Il n'avait pas su réduire la distance qui les avait dissocié lors de son adoption par le

chef d'un des familles nobles les plus influentes de la Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki. Le jeune homme avait été si fou de joie d'être sous ses ordres à gravir les échelons qu'il en avait oublié sa sœur de cœur, Rukia Kuchiki. Tout ce qu'il l'importait était de pouvoir dépasser son frère, capitaine du Gotei 13. Le jeune homme eut un rire amer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con… Et encore, il avait fait beaucoup mieux après ! Les jointures de ses doigts se blanchirent sous la pression et Abarai amorça un grand coup horizontal en poussant un grand cri. Le son rauque de son voix se répercuta ensuite dans les parois infiniment vides de la grotte et il se prit la tête entre les mains, ignorant Zabimaru planté dans le sol.

 _Je dois devenir fort…_

Il voulait être fort. Conneries. Combien de fois l'a-t-il réellement été ? S'il n'y avait pas eu Ichigo pour le ramener à la raison, il aurait très probablement agi en lâche, à regarder Rukia se faire exécuter par le Sokyoku. Son poing se ferma et il frappa une paroi, impuissant. Comparé à lui, le Shinigami Suppléant était fort. Et ça lui faisait du tort de l'admettre mais le rouquin le dépassait en tout point. Ichigo, humain, avait su ébranlé par la force de ses convictions les idées millénaires de la Soul Society alors que lui, vice-capitaine des 13 divisions du Gotei, n'avait pas su s'opposer à des lois qui lui semblaient si injustes. Tandis que lui avait mis une dizaine d'années afin d'atteindre le Bankai grâce à Madarame Ikkaku, Kurosaki avait commis l'exploit de le maîtriser à la perfection en seulement trois jours.

Renji aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi. Après tout, son ami Ichigo n'était pas celui qui avait vaincu Sosuke Aizen ? Il avait été si puissant, lui avait raconté Tatsuki, qu'elle n'avait perçu aucune trace de reiatsu émanant de lui au contraire d'Aizen qui témoignait d'une puissance écrasante grâce au Hogyoku. Seulement, cette puissance écrasante avait un coût et Ichigo l'avait payé extrêmement cher…

 _À présent, je suis le plus fort des deux en attendant que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs…hein, Ichigo ?_

Renji se pencha en avant et ramassa sa lame après s'être excusé auprès d'elle. À présent, il était le plus fort des deux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Deux ans ? Trois ? Quatre ? Le vice-capitaine rangea cette question au fin fond de son esprit, reprenant ses exercices. Son Shikai désormais libéré entre se mains, le jeune homme fit tournoyer sa lame au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre devant en utilisant les tissus extensibles de son zanpakuto. Il allait devenir plus fort. Il le fallait…. Le vice-capitaine fouetta l'air de son trancheur d'âmes.

 _Je vais devenir fort._

Bientôt…Bientôt, il aura la puissance qui lui permettra d'épauler Ichigo à son grand retour dans le monde des esprits.


End file.
